


Fish and chips

by PerlaNegra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Molly sí acepta cenar con Sherlock "fish and chips".</p>
<p>Regalito de cumple para una muy querida amiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and chips

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo (atrasado) de cumple para Ana Laura. Sé que es poca cosa y que quizá otras autoras han escrito cosas mejores a partir de esta idea, pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarte mi cariño de esta humilde manera.

**Título:**  Fish and Chips

**Fandom:**  Sherlock BBC

**Pareja:**  Sherlock/Molly

**Resumen:**  En donde Molly sí acepta cenar con Sherlock "fish and chips".

* * *

**Nota:**  Regalo (atrasado) de cumple para Ana Laura. Sé que es poca cosa y que quizá otras autoras han escrito fics mejores a partir de esta idea, pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarte mi cariño de esta humilde manera. ¡Espero que hayas pasado un día genial en compañía de tu adorable familia! Abrazos y besos, linda. Mis mejores deseos para ti hoy y siempre.

* * *

**FISH AND CHIPS**

Ella era de las pocas personas que sabían que estaba vivo. Pero daba lo mismo.

Molly lo había ayudado a fraguar y ejecutar un plan para vencer a Moriarty y sobrevivir en el intento, y luego, Sherlock se había ido. John Watson y la gran mayoría de sus conocidos pensaban que estaba muerto. Molly sabía bien que no.

Pero, repetimos, daba lo mismo.

No podía decirle a nadie, así que para evitar el sentimiento de culpa dejó de frecuentar a John, a la señora Hudson y a Greg Lestrade; situación forzada que sólo incrementó la sensación de amarga soledad que estaba viviendo. Después de haber creído que tenía una familia sustituta con la cual pasar los momentos importantes e íntimos como las cenas de Navidad, de pronto… Nada.

De nuevo, nada.

Volvió a estar como al principio, y peor.

Después de un par de días de esconderse en su apartamento, Sherlock se había ido a Dios sabía dónde y Molly tuvo que aprender a vivir sólo de recuerdos y remordimientos. No quería ni imaginar el dolor que John y los demás estarían pasando al creer que el detective de veras había muerto.

Tiempo después, un amigo le presentó a Tom y Molly creyó encontrar consuelo.

Había tenido que pasar página. Se había obligado a ello. Si ya antes Sherlock había sido inalcanzable, ahora que estaba "muerto" era simplemente imposible. Quizá ni siquiera regresaría a Londres. Tal vez Molly no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Cuando le dijo que sí a Tom, Molly había estado convencida de que nada volvería a ser como antes y de que Sherlock no volvería a ser parte de su vida jamás.

* * *

Se había equivocado, aparentemente.

Una tarde, después de dos años de su partida, ahí estaba Sherlock otra vez, apareciéndose sigiloso cual ninja detrás de ella en el vestidor del hospital.

La necia esperanza inundó a Molly hasta que tuvo que obligarse a recordar que ella ya tenía a Tom. Tom, quien era un buen chico, quien ya le había presentado a sus padres y pedido que se casara con él, pensaba Molly con culpa y confusión mientras Sherlock se paraba ante ella y le agradecía y le dedicaba palabras inusualmente amables. Molly, discretamente, conservó la mano detrás de su espalda ocultando el anillo, intentando convencerse de que ya no sentía nada romántico por el detective y de que, en cambio, sí estaba enamorada de su prometido.

Así que Molly se dedicó a sonreírle a Sherlock, pero ya no como idiota. El tartamudeo y la inseguridad habían quedado muy atrás.

Era curioso e irónico que, cuando menos quieres quedar bien, es cuando mejor te ves.

Molly sabía. Sabía que ahora Sherlock la veía tal como era ella: una mujer inteligente y capaz. Y que la apreciaba y admiraba por ello. Lástima que ya fuera tan tarde, concluyó la chica con sumo pesar.

* * *

Apenas un par de días después, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Sherlock, quien le pedía que fuera a verlo a Baker Street. Tenía algo para ella, decía. Apenas era mediodía y le quedaba trabajo por hacer, pero… ¡Era una invitación de Sherlock, por Dios!

Era algo a lo que no podía decirle que no, así hubiera estado comprometida con uno de los príncipes de Inglaterra.

Repitiéndose a ella misma que no estaba ni nerviosa ni emocionada, le pidió a una amiga que la sustituyera esa tarde en Barts.

Ocultó su anillo de brillantes bajo su guante tejido de color fucsia y salió a todo correr.

* * *

No era una invitación a cenar como ella se había imaginado. Sherlock la quería como asistente para ayudarlo a resolver crímenes. ¿Por qué? Molly sabía por qué.

De acuerdo, no lo sabía. Pero una chica lista, podía intuirlo.

John Watson seguramente no había perdonado a Sherlock por fingir su muerte. Y era evidente que Sherlock lo necesitaba a él. En más de una ocasión llamó a Molly, "John".

Pero ella no se ofendió. Entendía lo que el doctor era para el detective. De todas formas, ella no pensaba repetir la experiencia. Sabía que John quería mucho a Sherlock como para no perdonarlo tarde o temprano, así que el detective lo tendría de nuevo a su lado y ya no necesitaría más de "los servicios forenses" de Molly. Además… Dios, además Molly no podía permitirse convivir con Sherlock  _así_.

Ya no.

Porque se dio cuenta de que estar cerca de Sherlock despertaba en ella sentimientos que juraba haber enterrado en su tumba vacía hacía dos años.

Y no sólo eso. Para empeorar las cosas, descubrió que Sherlock había cambiado un tanto y para mejor. Ahora era… más humano. Escuchaba a sus clientes con más atención y mostraba inclinación y compasión hacia las víctimas de las injusticias, algo que Molly no había presenciado antes. Antes sólo veía a los clientes como sujetos de interés mientras le proporcionaran a él un buen misterio que resolver. Ahora parecía verlos como a verdaderos seres humanos dignos de su ayuda y amabilidad. Mandó a la esposa del infiel con un buen abogado y al padre que engañó a su hija, al diablo. Mostró cierto grado de cortesía y empatía con el entusiasta de los trenes y hasta le dio las gracias por pensar en él y enseñarle aquellos videos del pasajero que se desvanecía de una estación a otra.

Molly estaba anonadada.

Si ya antes había amado a Sherlock desesperada, intensa y dolorosamente cuando el tipo no era más que un cretino, presumido y pedante; ahora… Ahora, verlo actuar como un ser comprensivo y agradable (bueno, tan agradable como podría ser un Holmes) estaba resultado desconcertante y preocupante.

Riesgoso y doloroso.

Porque Molly, al salir del apartamento del trabajador del metro, tuvo que reconocer que lo que sentía por Tom no era ni tan grande, ni tan fuerte ni tan firme como ella había pensado. Como había intentado autoconvencerse.

Tuvo que aceptar que unas pocas horas "trabajando" al lado de Sherlock le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que…

De que los sociópatas eran su tipo y siempre, maldita su suerte, lo iban a ser.

* * *

Sherlock seguía siendo la misma criatura extraña de siempre, eso sí. Así como te pedía todos los mapas que pudieras encontrar para buscar túneles perdidos y secretos del metro, así de igual manera te pedía ir a cenar  _fish and chips_ con él.

Pero Molly sabía que no debía ir más allá. Si se atrevía, si continuaba… Todo su esfuerzo por superar a Sherlock, todo su sacrificio durante aquellos dos años, todo su sufrimiento y soledad… Todo se iría a la basura.

Como si todo lo demás no fuera poco, Sherlock continuaba siendo tan atractivo que dolía, sino es que más. Aquellos dos años parecían no haberle cobrado factura, pues si en algo había cambiado (físicamente hablando), sólo había sido para mejor.

Su voz continuaba siendo ronca y sensual; su mirada, penetrante y aguda. Y lo peor era que ahora sus ojos observaban a Molly con un cariño que no había estado ahí antes; circunstancia que sólo aumentaba la peligrosidad de su compañía.

A Molly le temblaban las rodillas cuando bajó las escaleras tras Sherlock y luego éste se paró frente a ella para decirle que todo aquello se trataba de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Que Moriarty se había equivocado al pensar que ella no importaba cuando era quien importaba más. Que todo eso era posible gracias a Molly.

Todos vivos, todos a salvo, Sherlock de vuelta.

Gracias a Molly, insinuaba él.

A Molly le temblaban las rodillas, tanto por el desborde de las emociones como porque sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle que no podía hacer eso más (acompañarlo, trabajar a su lado, enamorarse como una idiota, quererlo cada segundo más y más…).

Pero no hubo necesidad de mencionarlo.

Sherlock, maldita su estampa, ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo Molly había dudado de que no sería así?

Sherlock suspiró y bajó la mirada durante un segundo.

—Pero no podrás volver a hacer esto conmigo, ¿verdad que no? —le preguntó con algo que  _de veras_ parecía decepción.

Molly estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Si tan sólo Sherlock se hubiera comportado con ella como lo hacía antes, pretencioso, grosero, sabelotodo, arrogante… todo eso habría sido millones de veces más fácil.

Pero no. En vez de eso,  _casi_ había sido un perfecto caballero inglés.

—Fue un día adorable —masculló Molly apresurada, confiando poco en su habilidad de confesarse sin ponerse a llorar—. Me encantaría volver a hacerlo, pero yo… um…

Se tocó la mano sin guante.

Sherlock la miró hacerlo. Sus ojos grises apuntando directo al anillo infame.

—Felicidades, por cierto —murmuró él y sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Molly, quizá por los nervios y porque era preferible hablar que llorar, comenzó a decirle a Sherlock cosas de Tom. Parecía que su cerebro no podía controlar la lengua; habló y habló.

¿Justificándose?

"Después de todo, te fuiste durante dos años y yo creí, de veras creí, que jamás ibas a volver. Tenía que seguir con mi vida. Como John. Como todos."

Eso sólo lo pensó.

—Espero que seas muy feliz, Molly Hooper. Te lo mereces —dijo Sherlock entonces, sin mofarse, sin ofenderla, y Molly hubiera preferido una burla, un sarcasmo, un comentario indiferente; algo que la hiciera detestar a Sherlock y alegrarse de haberse "librado" de él.

Pero no.

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que podía amar a Sherlock más de lo que ya lo había amado antes?

* * *

Sherlock se inclinó hacia ella y Molly creyó que le iba a dar un síncope; el corazón le latía a mil por hora. A pesar de haber tenido varios amantes a lo largo de su vida, nunca había experimentado semejante nivel de excitación como el que invadió su cuerpo en ese momento en el que parecía que Sherlock iba a besarla.

Pero el detective sólo la besó en la mejilla. Otra vez, como en aquella cena de Navidad que ahora parecía que había acontecido hacía una centuria.

Molly cerró los ojos apretados. La cercanía y el calor de Sherlock, su aroma a ropa limpia, a loción para después de afeitar, la suavidad de su mejilla, el roce de sus labios secos… Todo fue una explosión de sensaciones tan fuerte que Molly podría haber gritado de la desesperación. Sherlock la besó castamente y se alejó. Molly no sabía cuál expresión tenía el detective en la cara porque no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para verlo.

Era la despedida, Molly lo sabía bien.

Cuando al fin tuvo el valor de mirar, Sherlock ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del edificio.

* * *

Afuera estaba nevando y Molly se puso los guantes mientras observaba la silueta amada alejarse.

Se removió inquieta. Alguien decía que era mejor arrepentirse de hacer y no de no hacer. Además, sólo eran unas  _fish and chips._  ¿A quién podría dañarle?

—¡Sherlock! —gritó ella antes de que fuera tarde. El hombre se detuvo y se giró, toda una oda a la elegante agilidad y, carajo, qué guapo se veía con su gabardina negra. La miró interrogante—. Creo que… creo que sí puedo acompañarte. ¿Está todavía vigente tu invitación?

Sherlock sonrió. No sólo con la boca: sus ojos, brillantes y cariñosos, acompañaron el gesto.

A Molly todavía le temblaban las rodillas cuando caminó hacia él.

* * *

Sherlock había dicho la verdad: el dueño del puesto de comida les dio a ambos porciones extra; tanto, que cuando llegaron al apartamento de Baker Street todavía no terminaban de comer.

Era curioso cómo después de aquel incómodo momento en las escaleras del apartamento del trabajador del metro, ahora todo parecía mucho más ligero y menos tenso entre los dos. La conversación discurrió amenamente: Sherlock escuchó a Molly charlar acerca de los cambios ocurridos en Londres durante aquel par de años en los que estuvo ausente y él, a su vez, le contó algunas pocas anécdotas de sus aventuras fuera.

—Entonces… —comenzó Sherlock en un momento dado—. ¿Has reconsiderado tu postura? ¿Continuarás ayudándome?

Molly sonrió. Sabía que no iba a ser así, que John volvería tarde o temprano a recuperar su posición. Shelock también tendría que saberlo. Eso no hizo más que aumentar el cariño que Molly sentía. Pero…

Hablando de John.

En ese instante arribó a la casa una mujer rubia que gritaba ser la prometida de John y que juraba que alguien lo había secuestrado. Sherlock dejó caer su cena al suelo y salió a todo correr sin despedirse, sin mediar palabra. Su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y el mundo entero sabía que ni la Reina podría detenerlo para acudir a su rescate. Por eso mismo Molly no se sintió ofendida: había aprendido a comprender cuál era el lugar de John en la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

Preocupada por John y por el mismo Sherlock, titubeó entre irse a casa o quedarse a esperar noticias. Ayudarle a la señora Hudson a limpiar el estropicio que había hecho Sherlock le sirvió de excusa para aguardar. Quince minutos después, Sherlock le mandó un texto para avisarle que habían rescatado a John de una fogata (Dios sabría cómo había terminado ahí) y que ahora iban a llevarlo a Barts. ¿Molly querría acompañarlos, por favor?, preguntaba.

Molly sonrió porque sabía que Sherlock estaba pidiéndole ayuda sin decirlo directamente. Era un "usa las influencias de tu trabajo para que los servicios de emergencia atiendan a John de lo mejor", y a ella no le importó.

Sherlock, a pesar de tener de nuevo a John con él, seguía pensando en ella y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

A John lo habían drogado y golpeado en la cabeza, situación que lo mantenía medio atontado. No obstante, Molly fue testigo de que, a pesar de su inconveniente estado, se alegraba de que Sherlock hubiese vuelto a Londres, a las andadas y que le hubiese salvado la vida.

John cerraba los ojos (evidentemente exhausto) y sonreía como idiota (un reflejo de la sonrisa de la misma Molly, había que reconocerlo: Sherlock era el único que los hacía sonreír así a ellos, maldita su estampa). Finalmente John se durmió y Sherlock suspiró con alivio. Accedió a dejar a John al cuidado de los médicos y de su prometida.

Salió al corredor del hospital donde Molly aguardaba, fiel y silenciosa como siempre.

Sherlock sonrió al verla. Caminó a paso decidido hasta ella y de nuevo se paró enfrente, apenas a un palmo de distancia. Se inclinó hacia adelante y Molly creyó que de nuevo sería un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Se equivocaba.

Sherlock la besó en la boca.

La besó de una manera resuelta, sabiendo que Molly iba a corresponder. Siempre sabiendo, siempre presintiendo. Conociendo de antemano. La besó como todo lo que hacía él, como siempre se comportaba: decidido, seguro de él mismo, buscando hasta encontrar. Devoró sus labios con extremo cariño y cuidado; la obligó a separarlos y sumergió su lengua. Molly se sorprendió y jadeó. Sherlock pareció sonreír dentro del beso y prosiguió con más ímpetu, con más ardor.

La tomó de los brazos y la sostuvo firme y fuerte mientras le comía la boca.

Molly creyó que la que habían secuestrado y matado era a ella y ahora estaba en su paraíso personal. No era perfecto: de hecho, Sherlock sabía mal. Sabía a hiel y amargura, a penas y a preocupación. La angustia de los eventos recientes sucedidos con John reflejándose en su aliento y saliva. Pero, Dios, ¿iba eso a importarle a Molly?

Por supuesto que no.

Alguien pasó a su lado por el corredor del hospital y carraspeó fuerte, interrumpiendo el idílico momento. Sherlock separó su rostro del de Molly y continúo sonriendo mientras la veía con detenimiento. Sabía que Molly iba a terminar con Tom en cuanto le fuera posible. Tenía que saberlo porque leía a Molly como nadie más.

—Sabes mal —fue lo que dijo el ingrato, arrugando el gesto—. Tienes el sabor de nuestra cena en la boca. _Fish and chips._ Y crema tártara.

Molly se rió. Oh, cómo había echado de menos a ese desgraciado. Sólo él — _sólo él_ — podía decir eso después de un beso que ya lo hubieran querido en cualquier escena de amor de película.

—Pues tú sabes peor —le respondió ella, nada dispuesta a quedarse atrás—. Sabes a pescado y además, amargo. Los resultados de haber estado preocupado —dijo Molly y Sherlock se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. Molly se rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Creo que tengo goma de mascar por aquí, ¿quieres una?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Me apetece más un té. ¿Vamos a pedirle uno a la señora Hudson? De todas maneras, lo más probable es que esté levantada en espera de noticias acerca de la integridad de John.

Molly dejó de buscar en su abrigo y levantó la mirada. Sherlock la estaba observando intensamente. Los ojos de color plata le brillaban como nunca antes.

Ella le echó un vistazo a su anillo. Por última vez. A partir del día siguiente no necesitaría de guantes invernales para esconderlo. ¿Lo mejor? Lo mejor era que no le importaba.

—Por supuesto —fue lo que dijo, dejando en paz a su abrigo y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta de salida.

Sherlock, increíblemente, sonrió más mientras la seguía.

**Fin**


End file.
